A Song is Worth a Thousand Words
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Stories that I'm hoping will add up to 1000 words, based on songs. The first however isn't 1000 words, I'm sry, I honestly couldn't take it any further in my opinion at this time and because of ratings. T because Chapter 1 femslash only .


**I Kissed A Girl**

**Author:** _writingforthemoney_

**Summary:** _Roxie (or I really, really hope that was her name)….Angela….I Kissed a Girl….that should say it all._

**A/N:** _Read first and the inspiration is at the bottom…_

_**A/N**__: I don't have a problem with slash writing or in real life, but I just don't read them very often and I haven't written one before but this song, the scene in which we find out that Angela had a friend named Roxie… and then the fact that I read on IMDB that the show may be bringing in a Lesbian factor…?? It all was the start of this little brainchild. So I hope you enjoy it._

Angela Montenegro was the girl that got away. She had been a part of my past that I missed desperately. She had been my best friend; we'd had a few wild and crazy times in college, but she stuck with me as we parted ways.

Now however, I stand at the bottom of a few silver stairs, leading to a very shiny platform of some sort, in a shiny silver room, no, building with too much technology for anywhere that Angela would work at. But the lady she'd spoken with had told her that she worked at the Jeffersonian. I had came to the doors an hour ago and stopped at the blue lab coats, and metallic of the room that stood behind the doors; she must have told me wrong surely she was at the museum part of the Jeffersonian not here. I found someone who worked in the museum, hoping that they'd be able to tell me where she was. They only led me to these stairs.

I watched as a few blue lab coats swiped cards before stepping up and on the platform, so I stayed put until I found my voice. Then out of nowhere a very handsome man in a dark suit with a bright tie with skulls on it swiped a card and was excitingly speaking to a blue lab coat he called 'Bones' . My first thought was why was he here? He didn't look like these people. My second thought was that Bones surely wasn't her real name, I hoped. And thirdly I thought I could defiantly see Angela working here, what with that eye candy hanging around!

One of the lab coats had noticed me and gestured toward the one the suit had referred to as Bones, she looked down at me with a slight squint, and a bone in her hand while the first lab coat, with reddish curly hair spoke first, "Who are you?"

The 'Bones' had turned back to the bone in her hand, as the redheaded lab coat walked toward me, "Uhm, I'm Roxie."

At my name I noticed that the hunky suit and the 'Bones' turned their heads in my direction at a velocity that could have broke their necks, their eyes wide and each seemed to have a bit of red to their cheeks.

The redheaded lab coat looked at me and spoke, "Roxie? Why does that name sound familiar?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, but could you point me in the direction of--" I was cut off my the person I was looking for.

"Roxie!?"

"Angela!?" We ran toward each other, "Oh my god! You look amazing!"

The redhead stood with his mouth open, "Your that Roxie!?"

I looked at Angela and gave a confused smile, "Who is this guy?"

Angela smiled and went over to him, kissing his lips, I was slightly confused, "This, is Hodgy, Jack Hodgins, my fiancé."

"Oh wow…engaged? Congrats…" I tried to hide my disappointment from my face.

Angela seemed to see it anyway and whispered something to Hodgins, and then pulled me to her, "Let's go in my office."

Angela told me about her first date with Jack and how he proposed, the mishap at there almost wedding and about trying to find her husband. And then she told me about how the suit and the labcoat, who she gave names too, Brennan and Booth, were made for each other only they were/are too stubborn to admit it to each other or themselves.

After a while of talking with Angela and reliving the old days we stepped out of her office and walked back up to meet Hodgins. I smiled gracefully, "Congratulations! She's a great girl." I winked at her and she smiled at me. She walked me to the glass doors of what I had been told by Angela was the Medco-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian; looking back slightly out of the corner of her eyes she grinned at me and I immediately understood.

Grinning back I nodded. She took my hand in hers and I leaned toward her; our lips centimeters apart, we both heard a faint moan coming from Hodgins we could only guess and she grinned further and closed the distance. Her lips were just as soft as I remembered, and only made me a bit more disappointed about her being engaged. The kiss actually lasted longer than I had expected for it to, however I was not complaining! I'd be lying if I said that I was happy that she had found someone else, but I not that I'm happy for them, everyone has someone out there, they've got to work a little harder to find them. I now know that I can cross Angela off my soul mates list.

I pulled back and smiled at her and winked toward Hodgins, "If you ever want or need uhm…" I waggled my eyebrows at him, "anything else… give me a call!"

Angela's mouth opened a little wider as her cheeks turned a shade of pink, and Jack's lips turned into a huge smirk, "Thanks, but she's all mine!" He said as he came to put his arm around her.

"I don't blame you." I said over my shoulder as I walked out the doors waving bye to them.


End file.
